Helena Odinsdotter
by Mysteria Malfoy
Summary: Having just arrived home after a decade of traveling, Helena Odinsdotter is looking forward to see her family once more. Only to find out that two of her brothers are fighting again. Oh the joy of being the younger sister of two morons... One-Shot. No parings for now.


**AN:** This is only a small one-shot that has been demanding to be written for a while and now I finally managed it! Hopefully with this one-shot out of my system I will be able to fokus on finishing the Green Eyed Phantom...

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except the idea of Helena and her powers. The universe I am playing with belongs to Marvel.

* * *

 _ **~Helena Odinsdotter~**_

Asgard was a true place of beauty to anyone that laid their eyes upon it. The golden buildings, rainbow bridge and bifrost was just a few examples of the magnificent architecture of the Asgardians. But to one that had grown up being surrounded by the golden structures day in and day out, it quickly became easy to ignore and sometimes it was even forgotten. Such was the case for Helena Odinsdotter.

Being the youngest daughter of the Allfather meant she had a lot of privileges growing up, but at the same time she had lived a pretty sheltered life. Her parents and her brothers had always tried to shield her from the harsh reality that existed in her father's kingdom. Because not everything was sunshine and roses. Some places were on the brink of starvation while others were living a life in luxury. Helena knew her father tried to be a fair ruler, but even the almighty Allfather couldn't take food from one place and give to another, it would only move the problem not remove it. They needed a solution that would work.

So wanting to do something about it, Helena had spent the last decade traveling around different areas and sometimes planets to try and learn everything possible about miming, forest-work, harvest and other things the poorer areas could have use for when building their society's up and earning more, which would eventually help them to become self-sustaining and not be forced to rely on food or money from the Asgardians.

Helena felt really proud of her solution and smiled to herself when she arrived back home for the first time in ten years. She had missed her brothers, Loki and Thor more than Balder – but she loved them all the same either way, even though Loki could be a bit too intense sometimes, Thor could be an idiot and Balder could be a bit judgemental.

Gazing around herself to check if anything changed in the time she was gone, she flipped her long blond hair and started walking towards the gold glittering palace she could see in the distance. Greeting the people she met during her walk but not stopping to chat, she quickly made her way to the throne room inside the palace.

Walking through the doors Helena quickly took in her surroundings, noting everyone of importance and cataloguing them in her mind according to how dangerous they were. Silently, she took note of the fact that the only one of her brothers that were present was Balder and he did not look happy.

 _Hm… I wonder what got his beard in a twist…_ Helena thought with a silent laugh. _He looks like he ate a lemon or something… I wonder where Thor and Loki are… Hopefully they haven't gotten into another argument that I will have to break up… Again!_

Shaking her head to get rid of her errant thoughts, Helena went down on one knee and bowed to her parents, the king and queen of Asgard. Getting a greeting from her father and needing no prompting she begun to talk about the discoveries she had done during her travels. Retrieving a few documents and drawings from her satchel she handed them to her father after she finished speaking and stood in silence, waiting for his verdict.

"Daughter, it is lovely to finally see you grace these halls with your presence once again. Your mother and I have missed you something terribly." The Allfather said with a smile, before turning serious again. "But, back to the reason you left, I think these ideas you have assembled are a stroke of genius and we shall be installing them on several test planets."

"Thank you father, I really appreciate it." Helena said with a smile as she went to hug her mother. "Though I love being home I have to question the absence of Thor and Loki? Has something happened?"

Feeling her mother stiffen and starting to sob, Helena started to fear for the worst. But as her father explained what had happened, her dread only grew. Loki being adopted, Frost Giants getting in, Thor almost starting a war, The Odinsleep and worst of all – Loki being cast out and falling down the bifrost. And then Balder dropped the bomb about Loki being sighted on Midgard and how he was trying to take over with the help of an infinity stone. Having heard enough and now feeling quite angry, Helena told her family that she would deal with her errant brothers and called out to Heimdal to ready the bifrost, knowing he could see and hear her.

Quickly walking towards the bifrost she silently summoned her armour. Assuring her mother that she would be fine one last time before she nodded to Heimdal and disappeared in a swirl of colour.

 ** _~Helena Odinsdotter~_**

Walking out onto the balcony as the sounds of the chitauri rings out, Loki admired his soon to be kingdom. Everything had gone according to his masters plan. Not that the real Loki, trapped as he was behind a wall of anger inside his own mind, cared about ruling the world. The only thing he really wanted was to prove to the Allfather that he was equal to Thor, even though he was adopted. That was all he ever wanted. But Loki had always had trouble controlling his anger and that was something Thanos quickly had taken advantage of. Being a prisoner inside his own head was not an experience Loki ever wanted to have.

"Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Thor shouted, having just landed a few feet away.

"You can't!" Loki bit out angrily, smirking slightly. "There is no stopping it. There is only war!"

"So be it…" Thor answered sadly before he rushed at his estranged brother.

Their weapons collided and the battle had begun. Thor blocked the first bolt of energy that Loki fired from his sceptre and quickly retaliated with a bolt of lightning from Mjölnir. As the fight wore on neither of them noticed the swirling vortex of colours descending from the sky, until it smacked down with a boom between them. Both Loki and Thor came to a halt and warily looked at the figure in that had been transported with the bifrost. But before any of them could say or do anything, several bolts of purple lightning shot out of the vortex and froze the chitauri mid-air. Exchanging a horrified look with his brother Thor, and Loki, had only one thought on their minds.

 _We are so screwed!_

 ** _~Helena Odinsdotter~_**

Arriving in a swirl of colours Helena looked around and quickly took stock of the situation. Coming to a decision she sent out bolts of lightning that were designed to freeze anything she deemed a threat. Pushing her long blonde hair away from her startling ice-blue eyes, she banished the chitauri towards the hole in the sky, along with the nuke some kind of red and gold robot was trying to steer away from the city she currently was in. Then and only then did Helena turn her attention towards her brothers.

Seeing their terrified expressions she quickly smothered a laugh, grabbed their ears and pulled them down as hard as she could before she started to scream at them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!? I come home from a research trip and find out that both of you are fighting again! Have you any idea how much I missed you when I was away?! And the first news I get is that Loki was cast out, Thor had almost started a war, Loki had fallen of the bifrost and that Thor had gone after him to try and stop him?! Do you know how angry that makes me?! I mean how much trouble can you get yourself in when I'm not there?! I was only gone for a decade! A decade! I sincerely hope that you have a really good explanation for all the trouble…"

Helena would have continued to rant and rave at her cowering brothers but at that precise moment she realised that they had an audience and turned around to confront them. Seeing some strangely dressed people, a green giant and the red/golden robot standing in front of her with their weapons trained on her, she silently raised her eyebrow and looked at Thor.

"These are your friends I suppose?" It really wasn't a question and Thor knew it given by the speed of his nod. "Then you deal with them! Explain the situation and I will deal with Loki!"

"Now what am I supposed to do with you?" Helena said with a sigh, turning her back on the strange gang and looked down on her favourite brother. Even though he was apparently adopted, it really didn't bother Helena. But looking down at Loki and taking in his bruised and battered form, his angry expression and the look of pure and utter hatred in his blue eyes, she honestly didn't know what to do…

 _Wait a minute! Blue eyes? No, Loki's eyes has a distinctly green colour to them… Something isn't right here…_

Making sure that Loki was bound, Helena stood up, not remembering when she had knelt down in front of Loki, and turned to Thor and his friends and demanded an explanation. And what an explanation she got – Flying hangars, battles, Germany, the fight in the forest, Loki being a prisoner and agent Barton turned into a mindless drone with blue eyes. Helena immediately grabbed on to the last piece of information and explained that someone else seemed to be behind the whole plot because Loki's original eye colour was green not blue and that, she had to point out to the group before her, indicated that he too was being controlled. But, she quickly admitted, she didn't know how break the hold the unknown deity had on her brother.

That was when the only female in the group explained how she had broken Loki's control over agent Barton with a few well-placed kicks and hits to his head. But, before Helena or anyone else had digested that, they were startled out of their conversation by Loki's angry yell.

"Enough!" Somehow Loki had gotten up onto his feet and was now facing them with a furious expression on his face. "You are all of you beneath me! I am a God, you dull creatures! And I will not be bullied by – URK"

His short speech had been interrupted when the Hulk, tiered of all the talking, had taken tings into his own hands and did what he did best – Smashed. The Hulk had grabbed a hold of Loki's legs and started to bang the self-proclaimed God into the floor of the tower. With a final bang Loki was down on his back, wheezing slightly after getting all of the air knocked out of his lungs. The Hulk turned his back on the now downed God and walked towards the stunned group of heroes, while muttering to himself.

"Puny God!"

 ** _~Helena Odinsdotter~_**

A few days later Helena, Thor and Loki was standing with the Tesseract outside of the tall building that the man inside the red/golden robot had told her was called Stark tower. The robot-man had repeatedly tried to hit on her during the last three days and Helena was sick of it… She wasn't even remotely interested in the robot-man. Steve Rogers on the other hand was a true gentleman and that he was quite the easy on the eye didn't hurt either. She would have to come up with some kind of excuse to return and visit in the future, she decided, as they activated the tesseract and started the journey home.

 _It sure had been a couple of interesting days…_ Helena thought as colours started to swirl around them. _Hopefully we can have some peace and quiet for a while now before anything exciting happens again…_

* * *

 **AN:** Well you know what they say about wishes and being careful… This was just a small one-shot that might turn into something more but also might not… I might write another one-shot with a bit of Helena/Steve romance thrown in… Hopefully you like it. Well let me know what you think. Should I throw Helena into some other situation?

 ** _XOXO_**

 _Mysteria Malfoy_


End file.
